


Unlikely Advice (Sakura x Ino)

by KatisTrash



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Naruto tries to convince Sakura to admit her feelings for a certain someone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 33





	Unlikely Advice (Sakura x Ino)

"Hey Sakura! Is anybody in there?" A voice yelled while Sakura wasn't even focused. She was thinking of something else. Well, someone else in fact. Sakura wasn't the person to focus away from her training but this time it was different for a particular reason. Sakura heard snapping of the fingers, that's when her gaze landed on the knucklehead himself, Naruto.

"Whatcha thinking about? Oooo, let me guess you're thinking about Ino. I swear you haven't stopped thinking about her since the Chunin exams." Naruto teased, in fact though Naruto was right about one thing. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Ino. After that fight with her and the second part of the exam, something seemed to click in her mind. She realized that her crush for Sasuke was no more. 

"What!? What are you even talking about? You know I'm in love with Sasuke not... her." Sakura tried to keep it inside. She knew deep inside she had some feelings developing for Ino but she really wanted to keep them to herself more than anything. Especially from Naruto. She knew he would spill. He can't keep a secret on his life. 

"Pfft, please. I may be dumb but I'm not that stupid! Even I can see that you're clearly in love with her." Naruto argued, Sakura could lie all she wanted but he could see right through her. 

"Fine, fine. If I tell you, you HAVE to keep it a secret if not I will be beating your face in if you tell anyone. Especially Ino. Got that?" Sakura threatened, blushing slightly. She didn't think out of anybody she would tell it would be Naruto. Sure they were teammates but Naruto has an attention span of a goldfish.

"Oooooooh! I knew it! Haha! I can see right through you, Sakura! You're so easy to read." Naruto teased once again, Sakura growled, signaling him to back off.

Kakashi chuckled to himself in the distance, he was reading some kind of book. It amused him to listen to their conversations. They bickered at eachother like the kids they are. To be young and in love, he thought. Maybe it was time to give his words of advice. 

Kakashi appeared in front of them, Sakura's eyes grew wide as she slightly blushed "Kakashi Sensei! Were you listening in on our conversation?" She questioned, his mask hide his smile on his face but his expression was clear that he was smiling. 

"Perhaps I was. I couldn't help to listen in to your conversation. I know it's a private thing but I wanted to chime myself in for a piece of advice." Kakashi said, Sakura huffed. 

"Yeah! Tell her Kakashi Sensei!" Natuto's voice echoed throughout the area, always loud as can be. No matter the circumstance. He's a goofy little kid that's for sure. 

"Just as hyperactive as I remember, Naruto. Sakura, you can either live your whole life not telling her how you truly feel or you can go tell her right this instant. Life is filled with choices. It's the best idea to make the right one. No matter what happens." Kakashi advised speaking softly, Sakura thought about and then she nodded at him. 

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei I understand. You're right. I wanted to hide it but maybe it's best to embrace it while I still can. Thank you for making me realize something about myself that I was afraid to." Sakura said, in that minute she took off to her parent's flower shop. She must be there. 

"What!? How did you convince her so easily, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked, Kakashi gave a small chuckle once again. 

"Well, let's just say I've had my experiences as well. Sakura is known to always follow my advice. She learns well. I know she'll confess." Kakashi said, drifting back to his spot by the tree reading his book. Naruto huffed and mumbled under his breath. 

Sakura nervously stood in front of the flower shop for a good while, suddenly the knob shook to the front door. It was Ino. Sakura stood there stunned trying to find her words. Why am I being like this?, she thought to herself.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue or something? Why are you here anyways? Are you here to get another flower for Sasuke? Well it's not going to work if so!" Ino was always so hostile towards Sakura ever since the whole who would get Sasuke rivalry. Sakura desperately wanted that to end, even though she was the one who started it. 

"I'm actually here to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. Ino, I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since the second exam. I think I realized it clicked in my brain, I don't have feelings for Sasuke anymore but instead I have them for you. I tried to hide it. I couldn't understand why I felt the way I did for you when I was younger. Why I got butterflies in my stomach everytime you were near or everytime my face got red when you complimented me. Now I understand. You may act like you hate me but I don't think that's true. I don't want us to be like this anymore." Sakura started to tear up, Ino stood there absolutely speechless. 

A few moments of silence passed by which felt like hours, finally Ino began to speak "Sakura, I had no idea you felt that way. Honestly, I've been thinking about that too. I've been so jealous of you. Over a stupid boy that we liked. It's ridiculous how much we got into it over Sasuke. I don't want us to be like this anymore either. I didn't mean to be cruel to you. I'm sorry." Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura, her face flushed. It feels like I'm dreaming maybe I need to pinch myself, Sakura thought. Tears dripped down from her eyes onto Ino's clothing as she put her head on her shoulder. 

"Hey, I was thinking about maybe taking a walk with you around the village or something. We could consider that as our first date." Ino said, Sakura smiled she still couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

"I would absolutely love that." Sakura snuggled into her shoulder a little bit more, Kakashi was right. Life has many choices but it's always best to choose the right ones. This choice was going to be the best Sakura has ever chosen. Sakura and Ino have a bright future with eachother. But that story is for another day.


End file.
